


For real??

by lexalovesclarke



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexalovesclarke/pseuds/lexalovesclarke
Summary: What happened the morning after the passionate kiss.





	For real??

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fandom. Let me know what you think and if it's worth adding another chapter

the first thing charity noticed when she woke up was the feel of a warm body snuggled behind her and the arm wrapped tightly around her waist, she froze for a second but then quickly relaxed when she realized where she was. she slowly turned her head to the side and smiled slightly when she saw the relaxed look on Vanessa's face. she took a few minutes to study her before she quietly slipped out of the strong hold.

As she headed down stairs she couldn't help but think about their conversation the night before and how much it hurt when Vanessa commented the she didn't see a lasting future with her, it made her realised how much she cared for the other women and how she actually wanted a lasting relationship with her. she sighed as she waited for the kettle to finish.

she felt a pair of arms slip slowly around her waist and a feather light kiss on the back of her neck just as she was finishing making the cups of tea she leaned back into the arms and sighed contently.  
" morning, surprised to see you up this early" commented Vanessa as she took the cup that was offered to her "thanks"

"well it's hard to sleep with someone snoring in my ear" smirked charity, Vanessa rolled her eyes but smirked slightly at her.

" everything okay?" asked Vanessa. she recognised charity attitude. "not having regrets are you?"

" no I'm fine just thinking?" charity quickly finished her cup of tea and hastily replied how she better get back to the pub. she quickly kissed Vanessa and walked out the door.  
"okay, she you later then" was what she heard as she continued working out the door.

Charity sighed as she slumped against the bar, she's been at work for s few hours and all she can think about is Vanessa and how much she actually wants to be with her. the beep from her phone pulled her from her thought she picked it up to see she had a text from Vanessa.

I miss you X  
before she could reply another text came through  
when can I see you?? I want to talk about last night?!  
charity sighed loudly, Vanessa must regret what happened last night she thought even though she wasn't acting like she regretted it this morning.  
come over when you can she text back and quickly sent another one saying I miss you 2 X

Vanessa walked into the pub about an hour later, she looked towards the bar and spotted charity in the corner focused on the newspaper she quickly walked over. "hey" she said charity quickly looked up and smiled slightly when she noticed who was talking to her.

"hey yourself, give me a minute to tell Chas I'm taking a break and we can go in the back and have that talk" she replied before walking over to Chas and quietly whispering to her what was going on.

Vanessa watched charity talk to Chas before she looked back to Vanessa and walked into the back Vanessa quickly followed her. she found charity sitting on the couch and she sat next to her. she studied charity face before slowly leaning in and kissing her softly. charity depend the kiss and wrapped her arms around Vanessa.

"well that was a nice welcome" she said to Vanessa when they finally broke the kiss  
"ya well I missed you" replied Vanessa "any way I want to talk about last night, like I told you then I really like you but I don't think I realised how much till I woke up this morning and thought you had already left, I just don't want to have a bit of fun with you I want to try and have a proper go at this"

charity stated a her thinking of something to say, Vanessa just told her what she had been thinking about all day and she had no idea how to reply. Vanessa became worried about how long the silence had gone on for and quickly began saying " or maybe not... we can just ..pretend I never said anything and continue on like we have bee..oomph" she was quickly interrupted by a pair of lips covering hers. charity slowly pulled back and replied " I want to be more it's all I've been thinking about today, since I woke up with your arms wrapped around me"

"yeah" smiled Vanessa, charity just skilled before leaning in to kiss her again.


End file.
